Going Anywhere
by maybeweare
Summary: Takes place immediately after the season finale, since like the rest of the world I was horrified by that cliffhanger. Rollins risks her career to save Olivia. Big spoilers, some violence, Rolivia cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

The moment she saw Olivia, Amanda knew something was wrong.

She couldn't quite pinpoint it. Something in her eyes, in her forced smile. Or maybe it was the way she only opened the door a crack like she only had a moment, like she wasn't the woman who would drop everything if Amanda came to her with a development in a case or a problem.

The blonde detective held out Olivia's phone. "You left this on your desk. Thought I'd drop it off on my way home."

"Thank you." Olivia reached for the phone, her hand lingering on Amanda's a little too long. They made eye contact, and then Olivia swept her gaze down to Amanda's hip. The blonde handed over the phone and reached for her holster. "I would invite you in, but…"

Amanda kept her voice cheery as she pulled out the gun. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you're exhausted. I know I am."

Olivia smiled, and this time it looked almost genuine. "Thanks for understanding. Have a good night."

Amanda took a deep breath, not even bothering to try to imagine what she was walking into, what could actually scare Olivia Benson. She shouldered the door open, raising her gun to find William Lewis on the other side, his own gun trained on Olivia.

"Go or I'll shoot her," he said with that awful smile of his, the smile of a man who had gotten away with everything his whole life.

If it had been anyone else, Amanda would have followed protocol. She would have tried to talk him down, waited for him to make some sort of move before she acted. But all she could think about was that day in court, the anger she'd felt when he walked away a free man. All of the pictures on the board in the squad room, the terrible things he'd done, the terrible things he'd be doing to Olivia right now if she hadn't shown up. And that smile.

Without a word, she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Amanda dragged herself up from the couch at the sound of the doorbell, praying it wasn't anyone from the department. She was still in her pajamas, her hair tied back in a messy ponytail, and she was pretty sure she looked like she hadn't slept in days, seeing as she hadn't slept in days. When she saw Olivia through the peephole, she wasn't sure if that was better or worse than others from work, but she didn't hesitate to open the door. Olivia looked just as tired if a little more put together.

"I realized I hadn't really thanked you properly," Olivia said, holding up a bottle of wine. "I'm not really sure what's the appropriate 'Thanks for saving me' gift."

Amanda smiled, nodding for Olivia to come in. "How are you doing?"

Olivia didn't comment on the mess, just sat down on the couch and waited for the blonde to join her. "I haven't been home, and I haven't been sleeping well, but all things considered…" She shrugged. "I just think about how lucky I am and that helps."

Amanda set two glasses on the table and poured the wine, curling up on the side of the couch with her legs tucked under her and cupping her glass between her hands. "You're going to be all right," she said. If anyone could get through the attack, it would be Olivia.

The brunette nodded. "How about you? Are you okay?"

Amanda recognized the look Olivia was giving her, the same expression she used for talking to victims. She tried to shrug it off, feeling guilty for the pajamas and the messy apartment and the days of moping. Olivia was the one who had been held at gunpoint by a serial rapist, not Amanda. "I'm good," she said, wishing she could be the strong one.

"I'm taking some time off, but I talked to Cragen." Olivia turned on the couch to face her better, setting a hand between them. "IAB's getting on your case? They want a statement from me."

Amanda sighed, leaning her head against the back of the couch. "Lewis's crazy lawyer is making a fuss about the shooting. Saying that I clearly had it out for him from the moment I arrested him."

Olivia smiled sympathetically. "You know you didn't do anything wrong."

"Do I?" Amanda set her glass down on the table loudly. "I don't think I've ever hated a perp that much."

Olivia slipped closer, resting her hand gently on Amanda's shoulder. "Well, I'm going to tell them the truth. I'm going to tell them that getting rid of you would be a huge mistake, because you are the best detective we've had in years."

Amanda rolled her eyes, reaching for her glass, but Olivia caught her hand and waited until the blonde looked at her again.

"I mean it. You see things that no one else does." Olivia squeezed her hand gently. "If it wasn't for your intuition, Lewis would still be out there and we wouldn't even know."

Totally unprofessional and totally weak, Amanda knew, but she closed the gap between them, resting her head on Olivia's shoulder and letting the brunette hold her. "You're crazy, but that means a lot coming from you."

Olivia stroked a hand up and down her back. "It's not just me. It's all of us, Rollins." She paused for a moment, considering their position, and corrected herself. "Amanda."

Amanda looped her arms around Olivia's waist. "Even if I lose my job, it's worth it. You're safe." She lifted her head up to meet Olivia's eyes. "I'd do it again. Even if I lose my job and my apartment and have to go back to Atlanta and work at Burger King, I'd do it."

Olivia shook her head and smiled. "You're not going anywhere." She leaned down and kissed Amanda, the blonde tightening her hold on Olivia's waist.

"Are you going to adopt me when I'm broke, then?" Amanda tucked her head down to Olivia's neck.

Olivia glanced around. "Maybe I'll move here. It's a nice place if you ignore the mess." She sighed, pressing a kiss to Amanda's hair. "Although I know I shouldn't keep running away. I have to go home sometime."

Amanda brought a hand up to Olivia's cheek, meeting her in another kiss. "You're not going anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/faves/follows! This was going to be a one-shot, but Rollins is very persistent and I can't say no to her. Changing the rating to M in preparation for chapter 3.**

**Also, I totally forgot about Rollins' dog in chapter 1 and have chosen to leave her out for logistical reasons.**

* * *

It took Olivia a moment to remember who she'd crashed with that night, after so many nights on sofas and in guest rooms. When she turned over, Amanda was there, still asleep in a patch of sunlight from the window.

Olivia leaned over to see the clock, surprised to see that it was almost ten. She hadn't slept more than three hours at a time since the attack, but she'd made it through the whole night. From the looks of it, Amanda had, too.

She sank back into the pillow, reaching over to smooth out Amanda's bangs, not seeing any reason to get up.

* * *

Amanda was sitting cross-legged on the floor of Olivia's apartment, wrapping glasses in newspaper and nesting them in a cardboard box. She glanced up to see the older detective stop in the midst of her own packing and slump into herself, leaning her head into her hands. "Liv?" she asked, putting down a glass and making her way over to the sofa. She didn't sit down, waiting for some indication of what Olivia needed.

"I can't move," Olivia said, lifting her head from her hands but not looking at the blonde. "I should be stronger than this. I can't let him keep screwing up my life."

"Nobody thinks that." Amanda sat down but didn't touch Olivia, knowing that she usually needed space. "And you're not letting him screw up your life. You're moving on. To an apartment that's not just a little more secure but really cute."

Olivia shook her head but didn't say anything.

"Want to go get some fresh air?" Amanda tried again. "I could really use a coffee." She got up and headed to the door, waiting to see if Olivia wanted to follow or have some time alone. She stopped just before she stepped on the pink spot on the carpet, stained with blood that just wouldn't come out.

She suddenly felt a hand in hers, and looked up to see Olivia offering her a faint smile. "As much as I want you to get back to work as soon as possible, it's nice, spending time with you."

Amanda leaned in to kiss her before opening the door.

* * *

"I don't think we should tell anyone."

Amanda looked up from the box she was taping closed, just a hint of hurt in her blue eyes. "Okay."

Olivia crouched down next to her and ran her fingertips down Amanda's arm until she reached her hand. "It's not that I don't want to, Amanda. You're just already under investigation. I don't want to get in the way of you getting back to work."

"Oh." A slow smile spread on Amanda's face. "Thanks, Liv."

"As soon as you've been back for a little bit, I promise to make out with you in front of everyone."

Amanda snorted, leaning in to touch her forehead to Olivia's. "Cute. I'll hold you to that."

"Good." Olivia tangled a hand in Amanda's hair, smiling into their kiss. She busied herself exploring the blonde's mouth, every touch of Amanda's tongue sending a buzz through her. The doorbell sounded several times before she noticed it, reluctantly pulling back. "Sounds like the crew's here."

Amanda stood up and watched Olivia go to the door, trying to figure out a way to get the giddy smile off her face. She busied herself tallying the boxes again.

"Don't do that to us again," Fin scolded as he and Nick came in. "Not answering your phone or your doorbell after everything that happened."

Amanda kept making work for herself as the other three detectives stood in the entryway, Olivia apologizing and answering their questions about how she was doing. Nick was the first to notice the blonde, and he stepped into the living room. "Rollins," he called with a grin. "What are you doing here?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. All of her anger from that last day at work flooded back. Amaro, as always, had doubted her on the Lewis case. "I just missed you too damn much, Amaro," she teased, knowing that getting into it with Nick wasn't going to make this day any easier for Olivia.

Fin, on the other hand, genuinely looked happy to see her, and Amanda returned the sentiment.

"She knows she's not allowed to lift things," Olivia told them, nodding towards Amanda's still-mending shoulder.

"I'm a really good mover," the blonde said with a sigh.

"The next time I move, I will let you personally carry everything," Olivia promised.

"Good, I'm getting too old for this." Fin picked up a box and nodded to Amanda. "Walk with me?"

"Yeah." Amanda followed him out the door and down the stairs.

"We miss you," he said, glancing back at her from time to time as they descended. "You doing okay?"

She'd had to lie to Olivia the week before when asked the same question, but Amanda could actually smile this time. "Yeah. Liv's been keeping me busy."

"Well, if you get bored once she's done moving, we're drowning in paperwork. I'll gladly sneak you some."

Amanda laughed, holding the door for Fin as they left the building and put the box in the moving truck. "We've actually been doing normal people stuff, too. We took a break from packing and went to the Statue of Liberty yesterday."

Fin rolled his eyes, and Amanda shoved him playfully as they made their way back upstairs. "Hey, Liv," he called up as soon as they could see her on the landing above them. "You're letting Rollins turn you into a tourist?"

Olivia paused on the stairs just above them. "She's the tourist. I'm mostly the photographer. Besides, she'd never been."

The two women shared a smile, and Olivia shifted her box. Amanda stepped up to her instantly, reaching to take the box. "Let me."

"Shoulder," Olivia replied firmly. "I've got it." She adjusted her position and Fin stepped aside to let her continue downstairs.

Fin waited until they'd also passed Nick and left the stairwell before talking. "So, how long has that been going on?"

"What?" Amanda led the way into the apartment.

He grinned. "Now I know how you lost so much money, Amanda," he teased. "You have no poker face."

"Hey." She glared at him. "That was low, even for you." She kicked a box lightly. "Take that one. It's the heaviest."

"I'm just glad to see you smiling." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her gently so not to hurt her. "Both of you."

Amanda couldn't help smiling to herself at that. "Get back to work."

* * *

Nick left after they finished bringing everything into the new apartment, but Olivia insisted on taking her other two helpers out for drinks in a bar down the street. Fin winked at Amanda as he took a seat across the table, allowing the two women to sit together on the booth. Amanda sought out Olivia's hand almost immediately, and Olivia fought not to smile at her.

"It's cool, Liv." Fin told her. "I know."

Now Olivia turned to look at Amanda, shocked. "You told him?"

The blonde shook her head. "He figured it out. You can't keep anything from those sex detectives, you know?"

Fin got up to get them drinks, and Amanda moved closer on the bench. Olivia leaned her head against Amanda's, exhausted from all the trips up and down the stairs.

They'd started holding hands in public the day they started packing, and it was nice to know that nobody seemed to notice or care. "Can I kiss you?" Amanda asked quietly, wondering if another step would be too far.

"Please." Olivia turned to press a kiss to the blonde's cheek, eyes glittering when Amanda turned to meet her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

They stepped out into the surprisingly cool night, Fin leading the way, Olivia holding a slightly tipsy Amanda around the waist. "Where are you staying tonight?" he asked Olivia.

"Well, seeing as there are no sheets on my bed…"

"I made your bed," Amanda said, leaning into the brunette. "I set up some first night things for you. Toothbrush and pajamas and all. In case you wanted to stay."

Olivia looked at Amanda, surprised. "Really?"

"I mean, it's me, so the bed isn't made _well_, but you know." The blonde smiled to herself. "I had nothing better to do while you were moving boxes."

"All right," Fin interrupted. "I'll trust you two to make it a block on your own."

"Too cute?" Olivia asked, giving Amanda a squeeze.

"Just slightly."

"Your fault," Olivia said to Amanda. "With that face and the accent and being so sweet."

"Goodnight," Fin announced, smiling despite himself. "I hope you're both back soon."

The two women stayed close as they made their way to Olivia's new building, finally forced to separate when they reached the stairs. Olivia followed Amanda into the bedroom, smiling to see her pajamas folded at the end of the bed and her clock plugged in. She peered into the bathroom to see that Amanda had stocked it with soap and towels. She'd put the toothbrush holder next to the sink, and Olivia smiled to see two toothbrushes in it. "Moving in already?" she called.

Amanda came to the door. "I didn't feel like walking home."

Olivia set her hands on Amanda's hips, meeting her eyes. "Thank you for all this."

Amanda shook her head. "I made a big mistake, though. You really don't need those pajamas."

Olivia kissed the blonde, feeling hands just under the hem of her shirt. "No?"

"No." Amanda pulled back a bit. "If that's okay."

The blonde hadn't been with anyone this long without sex since high school. That first night Olivia stayed with her, they came close, but they both backed off at almost the same time, wordlessly. It was too soon after the assault for Olivia. Amanda just didn't want to do anything desperate in her need for someone to cling to.

Olivia brought up a hand to sweep Amanda's bangs out of her eyes. "I want you," she whispered, smiling sheepishly.

Their lips met harder this time, Amanda grabbing a fistful of Olivia's shirt to hold her in place. The brunette walked the blonde backwards until they could both sink down onto the bed, only breaking the kiss so Amanda could rid her of her shirt. She did the same, peeling off Amanda's tank top and yanking out her hair elastic as she bent to kiss Amanda's shoulder just over the ugly scar from the shooting.

She had plenty of her own scars, and maybe that's why she always felt most comfortable dating coworkers, so they could ignore each other's damage. This one was just so recent, though, and had been so terrifying. She didn't say a word, just kissing her way back towards Amanda's neck. She didn't need to say how scared she'd been that day. The younger woman already knew.

Amanda tilted her head back, finding the clasp of Olivia's bra and undoing it with ease. Impatient, she removed her own as well and moved forward to straddle the older detective's lap, closing all the space between them. Olivia sank down onto her back, taking a second to admire the blonde before pulling her down on top of her. "Gorgeous."

Amanda ran her hands up from Olivia's waist to her breasts, kissing her just below the ear. "You too." She stayed there, lips brushing the brunette's earlobe, enjoying every soft sound Olivia made.

Olivia ran her hands down Amanda's back, reveling in the warm skin and the touch of the blonde's fingers. And then Amanda pulled back, giving her a cheeky smile before bending down and bringing her lips to Olivia's breast. "Not letting me do anything," Olivia complained, arching up into Amanda's touch.

"It's not my fault that you can't multitask."

Olivia thought briefly about flipping them, but her arms were sore from carrying boxes, and despite the injured shoulder she was pretty sure Amanda was the stronger of the two. Instead, she sat up so the blonde was back in her lap. "I just want to take care of you," she said, trailing her hands up Amanda's sides. "Let me."

Amanda climbed off of her and stood up to strip the rest of the way. "You can do whatever you want with me," she replied, lying down and allowing Olivia access.

Olivia kissed her deeply before nipping her way down her throat, tending to both breasts before continuing down the firm plane of her stomach. Every time she glanced up, Amanda was watching with hooded eyes, biting her lip to hold back whatever sounds she was reluctant to make. She moved back up Amanda's body, stroking a finger over the blonde's lips. "Amanda. Let go. Trust me."

It was hard, in their line of work, to put the horrors aside and trust someone, but Amanda relaxed, smiling and reaching for the older woman. "Liv," she whispered, looping her arms around Olivia's neck. When Olivia stroked between her legs, the blonde gave her an audible reaction, a gasp.

"Yeah?" Olivia kissed the corner of Amanda's mouth as she slid two fingers into her, this time getting a moan.

Amanda's eyes fluttered closed as she was distracted by the movement of Olivia's fingers. "I trust you more than anyone."

Olivia placed a feathery kiss on one of Amanda's eyelids, bringing her free hand up to stroke her hair. "I love you," she admitted. It was too soon, she was sure of it, but the words were true. She added another finger and smiled at the blonde's cry. A few breathless moments later, Amanda tightened around her, grabbing for her. She opened her eyes again, meeting Olivia's, and let loose her loudest cry yet as she came.

It took her a moment to catch her breath, but she looked at Olivia the whole time with a grateful smile. "Love you, too," she said. "You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time."

Olivia pulled Amanda close, and they stayed nestled together in silence for a moment.

"We're not done, you know," Amanda pointed out. She trailed her fingers down to Olivia's waist.

"I should hope not." The brunette smiled, rolling onto her back to give Amanda a better angle for undressing her the rest of the way. The younger woman stripped her quickly and came back to cover over her. "How many times have you done this?" she couldn't help asking, noting the ease with which Amanda had gotten her naked.

Amanda grinned. "I was on the softball team in high school and college." She leaned down, brushing her lips against Olivia's. "They used to say I had magic fingers. Pretty sure they weren't just talking about my pitching."

Olivia captured her lips again, kissing her hard before dropping her head back down to the pillow. She caught Amanda's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Since I'm always at work and pretty much everyone there is male, I've only been with a woman once before," she admitted.

"Could have fooled me." Amanda gave her a quick kiss. "Do you want to talk right now, or, you know." She held up her free hand and wiggled her fingers. "Magic?"

"Magic." Olivia raised their clasped hands and pressed her lips to Amanda's knuckles.

The blonde gave her a brilliant smile, still holding hands as she shifted down Olivia's body. She watched the older woman closely as she slipped inside, noting each reaction, each small sound and twitch of muscles. She made minute changes, shifting the angle of her fingers and speeding her pace. She wished she had the use of her other hand, but Olivia was holding on tight. Even one-handed, she had Olivia practically writhing beneath her. One slight curve of her fingers and the brunette crashed over the edge, crying out Amanda's name.

Amanda stroked a few more times to ease Olivia down before moving back up to the pillows and tucking an arm around her. "Want me to tell you my secret?" she asked. The brunette turned her head to look at her. "It's not magic, just detective work. Seeing the little details everyone else misses."

Olivia smiled. "I need to revise my statement to IAB," she said breathily. "I told them you're one of the best detectives I've ever worked with, but now I know you're absolutely the best."

"Just as long as you don't provide them with examples." Amanda nudged Olivia onto her side and settled in behind her, pulling the covers up over them and looping an arm around Olivia's waist. "That's highly classified information."

"I couldn't tell them details if I tried," Olivia laughed. "You had me a little bit distracted."

Amanda kissed Olivia's shoulder. They never said goodnight, just drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Final chapter! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Amanda lingered in the doorway to Cragen's office for a moment. As much as she'd been desperately waiting to find out her fate, she had to admit that she was terrified. The thought of losing the job she loved was unbearable. And no matter what the captain had to say, today meant the end of her two unfettered weeks with Olivia.

"Rollins," Cragen called, and she realized he'd been staring at her.

Amanda quickly came in, shutting the door behind her and taking a seat. "It's good to see you, Captain."

He couldn't help cracking a slight smile. "You, too. You're doing all right?"

She nodded. "Nervous as hell, though."

Cragen nodded, expression going grim. "This was rough. Your second questionable shooting this year, you were way too involved in the Lewis case…" Amanda looked down at her lap. "They want you gone. They are going to be watching you for the rest of your career, and if you slip up again I might not be able to save you."

Amanda raised her head, eyes wide. "I still have a career, then?"

Cragen slid her badge across the desk, and Amanda took it gratefully. "You're going to be on desk duty for the next few months. Mandatory psych evals, no gun, and you're not talking to any suspects without my permission. If things go well, we'll have you back out there soon."

As much as she wanted to be out dealing with cases, Amanda was just glad she had a way back in. A chance to contribute in some way, to be part of the team again. "Thank you, Captain."

"We'll see if you're still thanking me when you see the mess Munch, Fin, and Amaro have made of the paperwork." Cragen stood up, and Amanda followed suit. She was expecting him to show her out, surprised when he hugged her instead. She'd never seen him do anything like it. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you went to her apartment that night," he said. The hug was over as abruptly as it started, and Amanda was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"Me, too," she said, walking out when he opened the door. "See you tomorrow." The squad room was practically empty with the unit so understaffed, and Amanda walked through without seeing anyone she could celebrate the moment with. She called Olivia as soon as she got out of the elevator. "Liv, I'm back." Now she was the one with tears in her eyes. "I'm back."

* * *

"Rollins."

"I miss you."

Amanda smiled at the sound of Olivia's voice, swiveling her chair in an attempt to hide from the guys. She had to admit that she loved these dangerous calls at work, watching her every word to avoid saying Olivia's name out loud, to keep the caller's identity a secret. "I miss you, too."

"I'm outside and I'm taking you to lunch."

"You don't want to come in?"

Olivia paused for a moment. "Not today." Amanda could hear the slight waver in her voice.

"Coming right out, okay?" The blonde waited for affirmation before hanging up the phone and pulling on her jacket.

"New boyfriend we should know about?" Munch called from his desk, and Amanda looked over to see all three detectives looking at her.

She blushed, and cursed herself for blushing in front of them. "Girlfriend, actually."

"And when do we get to meet the mystery lady?"

"You'll like her, I promise," Amanda called over her shoulder as she headed down the hallway.

She found Olivia standing a little down the block, and they walked to the corner without touching. Once they were out of sight of the precinct, Olivia stopped and wrapped her arms around Amanda. "I can't stop thinking about it without you to keep me busy," she whispered.

Amanda held her there in the middle of the sidewalk. "I'm so sorry, Liv."

Olivia pulled back, looking embarrassed, her eyes watery. "I needed you," she admitted.

"That's okay." Amanda took Olivia's hands in hers and squeezed. "I'm always here."

Once Olivia collected herself enough, they ducked into a café for lunch. Amanda kept the conversation light, complaining about paperwork and telling her about how the guys had reacted to their phone call. Olivia's eyes lit up just a bit, and Amanda set down her sandwich.

"I'm going to give you three reasons to come back to work," the blonde said, "and then you can say no if you want."

"Okay."

"One, there is way too much testosterone in that building right now." Olivia laughed, and Amanda grinned, happy for the reaction. "Two, you're always happier when you're busy, and that's especially important right now."

"Three?" Olivia asked.

Amanda shrugged. "I miss your face?"

The brunette set her hand on top of the blonde's on the table, stroking Amanda's pale skin with her thumb. "I'll think about it," she said, but her smile boded well.

Amanda leaned in and kissed Olivia's temple. "That's all I ask."

* * *

Olivia parked, and they sat silently for a moment. "Do you want to go in together?" Amanda asked. "Or alone?"

Olivia stared at the building, then looked over at her passenger. "I think this is something I need to do by myself."

Amanda leaned over and kissed her. "I'll see you in a minute, then. I'll act surprised."

Olivia insisted on one more kiss, and then the blonde detective got out and made her way inside. Olivia waited a few minutes before locking the car and heading up the steps. It was nice, really, to see so many familiar faces, especially once she got upstairs and rounded the corner. Amanda had been looking up anytime anyone came in, and she winked at Olivia before pretending to turn back to her paperwork.

Amanda stayed out of the way as the others greeted Olivia, just smiling at the brunette's jacket slung across the chair that had been empty for so long. The reunion lasted only a few minutes, interrupted when a call came in and the men left for the crime scene and the hospital. Cragen retreated to his office, and Olivia sank down into her seat, smiling slightly.

Amanda pulled a form out of her drawer and began filling it in. She paused when she felt eyes on her, looking up to see Olivia watching from her desk. "Hi," the older woman said softly.

"Hey." Amanda glanced down again to sign the bottom of the paper before walking to Olivia's desk, bringing the form with her. "How are you doing?"

"Good." Amanda's hand was resting on the desk, and Olivia placed hers just beside it, barely touching. "It's weird, remembering that he was in here, but it'll pass." She glanced down at the form in the blonde's other hand, hanging by her side. "Do you have work for me already?"

Amanda smiled, masking her nerves. "I'm sure the captain has actual plans for you, but I'm happy to push a little paperwork along." She passed the form to Olivia.

The brunette only needed to look at it for a moment before she looked up, blushing slightly. "I thought we were going to wait a bit before we disclosed our relationship," she said.

"We still can. I'll go shred it right now if you want." Amanda moved her hand just slightly to overlap with Olivia's. "But I smile like an idiot whenever you're around, so they're going to figure it out eventually."

"All they'll figure out is that you have a ridiculous, unrequited crush on me. I'm pretty good at being discreet," Olivia teased.

Amanda's phone rang, and she gave Olivia's hand one last squeeze before leaving for her desk. "Totally up to you." She answered, trying to concentrate on the details Nick was giving her, but she stopped hearing him altogether when she saw Olivia reach for a pen and add her signature to the bottom of the form. The brunette glanced at her before walking into the captain's office, the paper in her hands.

"Rollins? Still there?"

"Yeah, sorry." She dragged her eyes away from the closing door. "Zoned out for a second there. What was the license plate number again?" She jotted it down this time, ignoring the exasperation in Nick's voice. She hung up, entering the information into a search and looking over the results. She always got herself too wrapped up in a case, and even though she hardly knew what was going on in this one, she was quickly engrossed, bringing up everything she could find on the car's owner. It took her a while to notice Olivia standing next to her desk, her face flushing when she realized.

Olivia didn't say a word, just leaned down and kissed her gently before heading back to her seat.

"You'd better do that again when everyone's here. It doesn't count if no one yells at us to get a room," Amanda called after her.

"Noted." Olivia turned to the papers on her desk, but couldn't help smiling.

"Liv?" Olivia looked up at the sound of the blonde's voice. "I'm so glad you're back."


End file.
